


Caged

by thawrecka



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He speaks and she listens. He touches and she is tempted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

She looks out from her tower, across dry hills, as the wind caresses her hair. She is rich and bright, like a jewel, the world around her faded.

Every day I watch her, as she watches her life pass by.

Surely she must hear my footsteps as I walk up behind her. And yet she makes no move from the window.

I step up close. This close I can smell her hair and feel her body heat.

"My lady," I speak, and I am sure she can feel my breath on her neck. "Come away from the window."

"I must wait for them," she replies.

"It is cold and they are far. Come inside to the fire."

"They will return," she spoke, "and I would wait for them here."

"Is there no way I could tempt you inside?" I ask, and my hand steals toward her cheek.

She grabs my wrist and spins to face me. Her breath is harsh, her eyes wide.

"There is nothing you can tempt me with." She almost spits the words.

 

She watches me sometimes, open and unguarded. Sometimes she turns her face away when I look at her. Sometimes she holds my gaze.

Eomer returns with Theodred and his mortal wound.

She watches me send her brother away with nary a protest.

 

She wanders the halls restlessly tonight. Her nightgown is white like Simbelmyne and she is pale as a ghost. Wild with grief, she bumps into me.

When she sees me she gasps, and I grab her arms to steady her.

"It is late. Why do you roam the halls?" I ask.

"I could not sleep. I feel as if I shall run mad," she replies.

"Sssh," I whisper, hoping to soothe her. "Take your mind off your cousin's condition. There is no use tiring yourself over it."

I raise one hand to her face and tuck a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I can't help but think of it," she says, as my hand trails down her face. The other hand comes up to stroke her neck.

Desperate for comfort, she leans into my touch.

"Let it go until the morning," I say, rubbing a thumb across her pale cheek. "Worry upon it then."

I am caught in the gaze of her liquid eyes.

"What shall I distract myself with?" she asks in a small voice.

I lean forward and our lips meet. Her lips are soft and yielding, curving to mine. As they part she makes a broken sound. My tongue slides into her mouth and she tastes like tears.

Her grip is strong on my shoulders.

A hand falls to her breast. She pushes me away with a sob and runs back to her rooms.

I let her go. I can wait. I am a patient man. She knows that the walls are closing in around her, that Theoden is frail, Eomer banished and Theodred as good as dead. She has no one to turn to.

She will be mine, and I will explore the confines of her cage.


End file.
